Red's Sister
by painted heart
Summary: This is from the first movie. This is the story about Red's adopted sister, read her journey with the beauro.


Red's Sister

Humans believe that they're lives are so normal, that the world is so safe and they have nothing to worry about other then their own lives. Well they are very wrong.

There are many creatures like myself and my family who are different, who do our very best to keep mankind safe, and this world safe from those who would seek to destroy it, or rule it for their own selfish needs.

My name is Lilith. I'm not what humans would call normal, not at all. From research we think I'm from an elven race that has long been missing in the world. I was found by my brother Red as he likes to be called as his nickname, over fifty years ago. I still remember that cold rainy night,

_Flashback_

_I was shivering in the December weather, clutching at the thin material I was wearing, a long silvery dress that went beyong my feet and getting filthy on the floor, with long sleeved sleeves that were ripped, I don't remember anything before being in that alleyway. My hair was soaked from all the rain that was pouring, and I was sitting on a wooden box, just feeling helpless and deeply alone, no-one who walked past would look at me a second time. As if it were normal for a small child to be out on their own._

_I had been hoping and preying that someone would stop and see me and offer me…something, a place to stay something to eat or drink, anything, but no one ever did…until he showed up._

"_Hey, who are you?"_

_I had looked up shocked that someone had actually noticed me, nevermind talked to me, I looked up to see a sight I did not expect, a boy, about my age, but he was red, not red haired, but his body colour was a deep red, and he had two small horns growing out of his forehead, but he had innocent eyes, looking at me with kindness,_

"_I…I'm Lilith, who are you?" I ask, he was about to answer me, but a man came walking over to us, aiming at the boy,_

"_There you are! What have I told you about running off like that" he said, I looked at him a bit fearful, him being older and larger then me. But Hellboy stepped beside me,_

"_Father, this is Lilith, she's my new friend" he said, and that sentence shocked me to my very core, I had never had a friend before, at least not that my memory would tell me. I had barely known him for five minutes with us just exchanging names and he called me his friend._

_The man looked at me from this and his expression of anger and relief of finding his son turned to surprise and curiosity,_

"_My dear, what are you doing out here in the rain, you could catch an awful cold, where are your parents?" he asks, but I feel my tears filling up in my eyes, I didn't know where my parents were I didn't even know if I had parents or a family or anything, I was on my own that's all I knew._

"_I don't know…I don't remember! I'm alone" I cried, covering my face with my hands as I cried, and it wasn't even a minute before I felt a warm material cover me, I looked up surprised that the man had put his coat over me._

"_Come with me my dear, we'll sort this out, the three of us" he said, and I trusted his words, and when he offered me his hand, I took it without hesitation or looking away from him, because he was giving me the one thing I had been desperately waiting for…hope._

_End of flashback_

They later took me to a secret military base where the man, professor Trevor Broom and his adopted son Hellboy lived, and upon further investigation, they learned that I was not human, they had their suspicions when they saw my hair was silvery white, my pale complexion and the faint markings on my face, my eyes and the odd clothing I wore. They knew I was different the moment they first saw me. The people in charge of the base didn't know what to do with me when I was presented to him at the time, so Broom offered to take me in. and that was the day I was given a father and a brother.

"Lils! Your cat is after your attention again"

I smile at this, opening my eyes, seeing my beloved brother sitting on his bed watching me with one of his many cats in his lap, I look down in my own lap to see my own cat in my lap looking up at me, I stroke her ears hearing her purr. I stroke my white silver hair back behind my ear,

"Sorry Red, I was thinking again" I say, he chuckles at this,

"What about today?" he asks, getting hold of his weights, his cats surrounding his room, I got asked if I wanted another cat but I just want this one. She is actually the eldest cats daughter, none of them seemed to get on with her, but when she first saw me, she wouldn't let me leave her sight, she would follow me around the bureau, and that's when I decided that she would be mine, Red was fine with it as he felt upset that she was a bit of an outcast with the other cats, but she now had a family with me, she likes Red and everyone else people wise and she gets on well enough with the cats but they just don't seem to want to accept her with them. It reminded me of how I was, humans wouldn't take a single glance at me when I was first in that alley from when I remembered they would take one look at me, sneer and then walk away, not caring that I was a child all alone and soaking wet. But then Red found me and he helped me to trust certain humans.

We both look to the door that opens, not shocked as I heard Clay behind the door and him opening the door with their special key. Since Red got caught a couple of days ago, father had him grounded, but he lets me come in and see him for company.

"Okay. You saw the fish guy right?" says Clay, both our friend and Reds liaison, Red teases him sometimes by calling him his nanny as he helps to look after him. However I don't see who he is talking to at the moment.

"Oh yea, that was weird" says an unknown voice, male and young, but unfamiliar, I look to Red and he looks at me confused and then back to the door, the both of us watching,

"Yeah right. Well, come on in, meet the rest of the family. He gets fed six times a day. He's got a thing for cats. You'll be his nanny, his keeper, his best friend. He never goes out unsupervised" says Clay as I see him bring Red's large food trolley, aww I spot a small bowl of tuna and rice, he knows that's my favourite.

"Who?" asks the boy, I look at him curiously, he must be in his late twenties, early thirties maybe? Dark haired sounds like he is Clays replacement. Clay hands the boy one of the 'Hellboy' comic books, I'm not much of a fan.

"I hate those comic books, they never get the eyes right" says Red, making himself known, the boy looks to him in shock, obviously not knowing he would be there, big surprise then.

"Hellboy! He's real" he says in awe.

"Yeah sixty years old by our count, but he doesn't age the way we do, think reverse dog years, he's barely out of his twenties" says Clay, explaining to him,

"Whats with the hair Clay? Finally got them implants huh?" says Red, I smirk at this, it does kind of suit him actually.

"It'll fill in, how are you Lilith?" he asks, looking to me with a smile, I smile back, bringing Freya into my arms and coming out of my sitting position and standing up, the boys eyes now on me, the same look of shock and confusion, I'm somewhat known in the human world like Red, I'm in a few of the comic books as his side-kick but I don't like to read them.

"Wow, the comic pictures don't look anything like you…well except your hair and well they had a go at your…tattoos but they don't…" I smile gently at his stuttering, I look to Red and see him roll his eyes whilst shaking his head.

"Who's the squirt? He's annoying me with his staring at my sister" says Red, I smile at this, he's very protective of me.

"Agent Myers is your new liaison" says Clay,

"I don't want him. What you get tired of me Clay?" asks Red, I chuckle at him for this.

I hear Clay whisper something about candy, I can only guess that Myers has candy for Red, hang on, if he has candy then father must be back from the doctors.

"Oh, sir, I…I have these for you" says Myers holding out two bars of Reds favourite out to him, Red shares a glance with me and then to Clay,

"Fathers back? He still angry?" asks Red, looking to Clay,

"Well you did break out" says Clay, I nod at this, Red does know the rules but he wanted to see Liz.

"I wanted to see her. Nobody's business" says Red, looking away, I smile gently at him encouragingly, he misses Liz a lot, to be honest I miss her too.

"It is. You got yourself on TV again" says Clay, I look at him surprised from this, I didn't know Red got on TV again, he needs to be more careful, or else he'll get us all exposed.

"Myers huh? You got a first name, Myers?" asks Red, I look to Myers from this also curious about this,

"John. John Myers" he says, as Red approaches him for the candy, I hear Clay tell him not to stare at Red, he takes it a little personal when people stare at his filed horns.

"Code Red!"

I look up at this actually thankful for this as we needed something to break the tension.

"Hey, hey, hey! They're playing our song. Come on champ, lets go fight some monsters" says Red, I smile at this and follow after Red.

"Where do you think today?" I ask, having already changed out of my casual wear and into my fighting gear, black leggings that go to just below my knees, with a skirt that's split at many angles, with a single sleeves top and wearing black flat buckled army boots. My hair I've put in a high pony tail. With my silver sai and daggers.

"Graveyard, haven't done anything in one of those in a while" says Red, as he puts his coat on as we're walking towards the garbage truck we have to hide in,

"Hey Abraham" I say, smiling as he joins us to the truck,

"Good evening Lilith, and I'm afraid its in a museum today" he says, I shrug at this, us not walking into the truck.

Well, lets get to work


End file.
